Birthday Party
by Yaoilooovee
Summary: I m Kagami Taiga and I can t stand Aomine - that s what I always thought, till he needs my time with planning Kuroko s birthday Party. I m not happy about it at first but the more time I spent with him, the more I like him. And at the end I m totally in love with that arrogant idiot.
1. Chapter 1

**A lot of things had already happened to me, but what happened yesterday outbid everything.**

 **Aomine, the oh so great Aomine called me yesterday and asked me to meet him.**

 **And now I´m on the way to meet him.**

 **I don´t know, what I should find creepier. That Aomine really had my number, although I am not sure how he got it and I think it is better that way, or that he wants to meet me after the training on the basketball court near my apartment.**

 **Both never happened before and both alone were really strange…**

 **But when I arrived there everything seemed normal. Aomine ran with the ball to the basket, jumped up and hit the ball in the basket.**

 **For a moment I had to smile, that I had made so many thoughts about the meeting and if something had happened.**

 **But Aomine seemed totally normal and apparently only wanted to play basketball and I had absolutely nothing against a small match.**

 **I grabbed the ball out of my bag and walked towards the blue haired boy, who took the ball out and walked back to the center line.**

 **,,Ready to lose?" I walked smirking at him and threw the ball at him, when he truned around to me.**

 **,,That will never happen and we both know that." He grinned wide, tucked the ball between his arm and caught my ball easily with his free hand.**

 **,,We will see that." I grinned triumphantly and stopped now before him and he threw the ball back to me.**

 **I quickly threw my bag aside and ran with the ball past Aomine and to the basket.**

 **In front of the baskket I jumped up and wanted to sink the ball in the basket, but Aomine appeared beside me and hit the ball out of my hand.**

 **,,Fuck.." I muttered angry and watched, how the ball came uo on the ground and rolled away.**

 **When I got back with my feet on the ground looked I briefly at him, before I turned around and again wanted to get the ball, but Aomine grabbed my arm and held me back.**

 **,,It doesn´t matter how many times you try it, you´ll never beat me." He grinned at me, what made me even angrier. If I hated something, than it was that arrogant smile from him.**

 **,,I will show you." I turned again to the ball but he still didn´t let go of me.**

 **,,I can win everytime, but that´s not the reason why I wanted to meet you."**

 **These words let me stop and I turned around.**

 **,,And why am I here?" I looked skeptically at him and he let me go.**

 **He sighed shortly and closed his eyes, which made me even more skeptical. But then happened something, I never could have imagined.**

 **,,I need your help." Said Aomine suddenly serious and looked at me.**

 **For a brief moment I just stood there and blinked a few times, until my mouth fell open.**

 **,,Excuse me? Can you perhaps repeat that?" I asked still completely surprised. I had never heard these words from him. I think no one had ever heard these words from him.**

 **,,You heard me the first time." He growled angry at me and I had to laugh.**

 **I had never seen him like that.**

 **,,Tz! I knew it was a mistake." He turned around and wanted to leave. So it was this time me, who grabbed his arm and stopped him.**

 **,,Okay Okay, I´m sorry, Geez." I suppressed my laugh and he turned back around to me.**

 **,,So how can I help you?" I looked with a smile at him.**

 **I enjoyed that moment. The awesome Aomine needed my help. I knew, that he would rather have died, than to ask me for my help. That´s why enjoyed the moment even more.**

 **,,Satsuki forced me to plan Tetsu´s birthday party." He sighed loudly and now alked to the middle of the field, where he had put his ball and picked it up.**

 **,,And what does that have to do with me?" I pulled skeptically an eyebrow up.**

 **,,Tz." He looked annoyed at me, before he threw the ball with a simple movement and of course, the ball ended up in the basket.**

 **,,I have no idea how to do that."**

 **,,Why don´t you ask Momoi to do it or Kise? They are certainly better in planning a party and I." I said even more skeptically.**

 **Why the hell did he ask me? We aren´t even friend.**

 **,,You are his best friend and you know Tetsu better than everyone."**

 **But I still couldn´t believe his explanation. Momoi would immediately start planning the party, when it was for Kuroko.**

 **,,Well…" Sighed Aomine. ,,She wants to surprise him and the others are all busy. So she said, that she would distract him, while I have to plan everything." He sighed annoyed.**

 **,,You of all the people?" I asked. I would ask everyone else, but not him.**

 **,,She said, that Tetsu would expect that at least from me." He kicked a small stone away, that was laying in front of him.**

 **,,Well that´s right." I grinned.**

 **,,Are you helping me or not?" He asked me now annoyed.**

 **,,Fine, I will help you." I sighed briefly. ,,But first I´m gonna win." I grinned and ran towards the ball.**

 **,,Dream on." Laughed Aomine and we both played an one-on-one.**

* * *

 **When both of us ran out of power, we decided to stop and went to my apartment.**

 **First took Aomine a shower and I right after him.**

 **When I came out of the bathroom, he was already laying on my couch and watched television and all that half naked.**

 **,,Why didn´t you get dressed?" I walked behind the couch and looked skeptically at him, while I was drying my hair with a towel.**

 **,,Aren´t I dressed?" He only grinned at me.**

 **I sighed loudly and throw my towel in his face, whereupon Aomine laughed and threw it on the floor.**

 **,,You want some foot before we start?" I picked the towel up again and brought it back in the bathroom. I didn´t wanted to cook, but my stomach was already growling. The training and the one-on-one with Aomine really made me hungry.**

 **,,Before we start what?" He looked confused at me, when I came into the living room again.**

 **,,Planning Kuroko´s Party?" I asked him confused. That was the reason why he was here right?**

 **,,Oh, yeah.."**

 **I looked briefly confused at him, before I just went into the kitchen and made something small to eat. I had no idea, what was wrong with him, but I thought nothing about it.**

 **I hardly knew him and I had no idea, how he was outside the basketball court. Everything I know was, that he could be an arrogant asshole sometimes.**

 **I quickly made a few Sandwiches and while cutting the tomato something landed on my shirt and I pulled it annoyed off.**

 **When I was finally done with it, I went with two plates back into the living room, where Aomine was still laying on the couch and pretended to be asleep.**

 **Annoyed kicked I against him, but Aomine only pressed my foot away and didn´t even open his eyes.**

 **,,Fine, more food for me." I smiled satisfied and sat down with the two plates at the small table, but the blue haired boy immediately sat down beside me and ripped me one plate from my hands.**

 **,,Forget it." He stretched his tongue out and I sighed only and started to eat.**

 **,,Wow." It came suddenly from him and I turned around to him. ,,It tastes really good!"**

 **,,It´s just a Sandwich." I shrugged with my shoulders.**

 **,,Does it matter? Whether it is a Sandwich or a 3 course menu. If it tastes good, it tastes good, don´t you think?" He looked briefly at me, before he again bites something from the Sandwich of.**

 **,,Yeah.. You are right." I said a little surprised but also happy.**

 **I got already praised by people for my cooking skills, but somehow it was different from Aomine. But I thought that it was like that, since Aomone was my biggest rival in basketball and that it made me happy, that he somehow recognized me.**

 **I smiled happy.**

 **,,Oi, what happened sith your shirt?" He grinned nasty at.**

 **,,Shut up and eat." I said annoyed, but blushed a bit.**

* * *

 **,,So…" I brought the plates back into the kitchen. ,,Why don´t you tell me, what you already have?" I came back out of the kitchen and sat down next to Aomine on the couch.**

 **,,Well.." He said and looked aside.**

 **,,You already have some ideas, right?" I asked him skeptically.**

 **,,I…" He scratched his arm and continued to look aside.**

 **,,Wooah! Really?" I sighed annoyed. ,,I know you are bad at these but really?"**

 **,,Hey!" He punched against my arm. ,,If you are so good at it, then why don´t you tell me some ideas."**

 **,,Well…" I sighed and thought for a moment.**

 **,,Why don´t we bring him over here, while everyone is waiting for him and when he gets here, everyone jumps put and surprise him?" I smiled at him.**

 **,,Everyone?" He asked me.**

 **,,Yeah! Out team, you and Momoi, Kise, Akashi, Midorima and Murosakibara." I said now even more convinced about my idea.**

 **,,I´m gonna take him here and you all are going to wait here."**

 **,,Do you really think, that he will fall for it?" He only laughed.**

 **,,Why not?" I asked a little offended. I will tell him, that I want to cook him something for his birthday."**

 **,,Hm.. I don´t know." Said Aomine still not really happy.**

 **,,Oh, come on!" I hit him slightly against the back. ,,The idea is great. I´m gonna cook for all and after dinner, we can all go to the basketball court in front of my apartment."**

 **,,Do you really think, that Tetsu even wants to play on his birthday?**

 **,,Of course! He is like you and me." I looked shortly at him, before he sighed.**

 **,,Fine. It doesn´t sound that bad." He said and now took his cell phone out of his pocket.**

 **,,What are you doing?" I asked skeptically, when he typed something in his phone and shortly afterwards he held his phone against the ear. Who was he calling now?**

 **,,I´m gonna tell Satsuki our idea. I don´t wanna plan anything, if she hates the idea later." He sighed annoyed.**

 **,,Oi, Satsuki." He said now in the phone and told her everything.**

 **To my surprise she was pretty happy about it, so we made a few thoughts about it, till Aomine went home.**

 **I honestly can´t say, that the day with his was bad. I actually had some fun.**

* * *

 **It was Sunday morning and a vibrate woke me from my sleep.**

 **Annoyed I opened on eye and looked for my ringing phone.**

 **When I found it, I glanced at the screen, before I annoyed answer the call and closed my eyes again.**

 **,,When you are call me to tell me, that you don´t like the idea, I´m gonna kill you."**

 **,,What´s wrong, sleepyhead." Said Aomine on the other side of the phone and I could see his stupid smile in my mind. ,,Why are you in such a bad mood? Did I wake you up?"**

 **,,Of course you did, Ahomine." I sighed annoyed and turned on my back. ,,So what do you want?"**

 **,,Do you have time today?"**

 **,,For what?"**

 **,,I need a gift for Tetsu."**

 **,,You know, that all stores are closed on Sundays, right?" I had to hold back my laugh.**

 **,Woah? Seriously? Fuck!" But when I heard that, I just couldn´t hold back my laugh.**

 **,,Hey! Stop laughing asshole!" Complained Aomine immediately, what let me laugh even louder.**

 **I slowly sat up and wiped a tear from my eye.**

 **,,But if you want we can still go in the city. I wanted to go to the video hall anyway."**

 **,,Video hall?"**

 **,,Don´t worry, I can go alone."**

 **,,Shut up, Bakagami." It came immediately from him. ,,I will pick you up in 10 minutes."**

 **,,What? 10 minutes-" But before I could get angry, he ended the call.**

 **,,Fuck! That Idiot." I muttered angry and stood up.**

 **I quickly went into the bathroom, took a short shower and brushed my teeth. Shortly afterwards it rang at the door.**

 **,,Do you sleep at all?" I asked annoyed, when I opened the door and saw Aomine. He was sweaty and had a ball with him. So he already had trained. This early in the morning.**

 **Somehow I admired that. Aomine lived for basketball, more than everyone else did it.**

 **,,Not everyone can sleep as much as you." He grinned and walked past me.**

 **,,It´s Sunday. Of course I´m sleeping long." I sighed and closed the door.**

 **,,I'm quickly getting finished." I said and went into my bedroom.**

 **Once inside my room, I went to my closet and looked for some clothes. Nothing special, since Aomine also had only sports clothes on and I hoped, that we would play an one-on-one later.**

 **Just when I had taken off my shirt and pulled down my pants, the door opened and Aomine came in.**

 **,,Hey, do you-" Said he, but stopped immediately, when he saw me like that.**

 **,,Wooah! What are you doing? Get out!" I blushed immediately and threw my shirt at him.**

 **,,Stop bitching. People see you all the time like that in the lovker room."**

 **,,I said get out!" I screamed now angry and threw my alarm clock st him. He dodged it easily and started laughing.**

 **,,Fine, I'm going, I'm going." Laughed he and closed the door behind him.**

 **I exhaled heavily and got dressed quickly. Who knows, if Aomine just comes in again, when he feels like it.**

 **,,Asshole." I walked annoyed past him, when I came dressed out of my room and walked into the kitchen. But he just laughed again and followed me.**

 **,,Are you always that bitchy in the morning?" He grinned cheekily at me and looked at me, how I drank some water.**

 **,,I'm only unbearable in the morning, you are unbearable all day, every day." I turned around to him and smirked.**

 **,,What did you say?" He grabbed suddenly my shirt and pulled me closer.**

 **,,You've heard me." I also grabbed his shirt and looked serious at him.**

 **We looked into each others a while, until it got kind of funny.**

 **I slowly let go of him and blushed a bit. He also let go of me and looked embarrassed away.**

 **,,L-Let's go!" I walked quickly past him and took my phone and wallet from the table.**

* * *

 **,,You really are bad at that, mhm?" Grinned Aomine wide and looked how I tried to catch one of these stuffed animals with the hoes.**

 **,,It isn't as easy as it looks." I said annoyed.**

 **I never liked that game, since I never once won it.**

 **We were now since hours in the video hall and played every game, some even for the 4 time.**

 **,,No! Not that!" He sighed and stepped closer to me.**

 **,,Take that one!" He put his arm around me and pointed with his other hand at a stuffed animal.**

 **,,What?" I asked confused.**

 **Somehow it was weird, that Aomine had his arm around me.**

 **He never had body contact. Sure while playing basketball we had a lot body contact, but that was something different.**

 **Don't get me wrong. I didn't hate it or felt uncomfortable, it was just new.**

 **He was really warm and somehow it didn't felt bad, even if I sound like a girl now.**

 **,,You really suck at this!" He grinned slightly, when my time was up.**

 **,,Let me try." He smiled and threw some money into the machine.**

 **,,And now watch and learn." He grinned triumphantly.**

 **,,I will only see, how you fail." I grinned.**

 **,,Just you wait." He winked shortly at me and I swallowed.**

 **And indeed. Aomine really won of these stuffed animals.**

 **,,And what are you saying now?" He grinned arrogant at me with the soft toy in his hand.**

 **,,Yeah yeah. You managed it." I sighed slightly annoyed.**

 **Was there somthing that idiot wasnmt good at?"**

 **,,Here." He threw the stuffed animal suddenly at me and I would catch it, before it fell on the ground.**

 **,,Wait, what?" I asked confused and looked from the stuffed animal up to him.**

 **,,You can have it."**

 **But I still looked confused at him.**

 **,,You wanted it or not?" He looked skeptically at me.**

 **,,Yeah... Thank you." I blinked a bit confused, before I smiled at him.**

 **,,Let's go. I wanns go home." He turned around, but I could see, that we was a bit red in the face and I smiled even more.**

 **Somehow was Aomine cute, when he was like that.**

* * *

 **,,Kagami!" Yelled Riko angry and I swallowed.**

 **,,Yes?" I walked up to her. She didn't seem to be really happy and I didn't even know why. That was absolutely not a good sign.**

 **But when I stopped in front of her, she immeditaley hit me.**

 **,,Ouch! Why are you hitzing me?" I asked angry and rubbed my head.**

 **I was already used to it, but she only hit me, when she had a reason.**

 **,,Your phone is ringing all the time!" She looked angry at me. ,,You know very well, that your phone has to be out, when he have training!" He hit my head again, begore I went to my bag.**

 **,,Turn it off!" She yelled after me and I sighed again.**

 **Somewhat puzzled I took my cell phone out of my bag and saw, that I really had a missed call and some messages. From Aomine.**

 **'4.20 pm Call from Aomine.'**

 **'4.22 messages from Aomine: What are you doing?'**

 **'4.23pm message from Aomine: I bet you have training.'**

 **'4.24pm Message from Aomine: Yesterday wasn't that bad. Let's go looking for a gift for Tetsu on saturday.'**

 **I read and smiled.**

 **The more time I spent with him, the more I liked him.**

 **Although he really can be a fucking asshile and arrogant, but he also can be nice.**

 **I quickly wrote a message, before I turned my phone off and went back to training.**

 **'4.30pm Message from Kagami: Of course I habe, just like you, Ahomine. Yeah, yesterday was great :) All right! Looking forward to saturday."**

 **Read Aomine loud and smiled.**

 **,,Bakagami." He smiled and put his cell phone back in his pocket.**

 **,,You idiot." He looked now into the blue sky and smiled.**

 **He sat on the roof and skipped again the training, like he often did.**

 **But now he got up and and went to training. He suddenly felt like playing basketball.**


	2. Chapter 2

,,Somehow you changed Kagami." Said Kuroko suddenly and I looked confused at him.

,,What do you mean?"

,,You look so happy."

,,Happy? What makes you think that?" I looked even more skeptical at him. My mood was as always so how could he think something like that?

,,You are smiling since you looked on your phone earlier."

,,My phone?" I thought for a moment, until I finally understood, what he meant.

I had read the massages of Aomine and answered him.

,,I only answered Aomine." I waved Kuroko easily laughing off. That was just nonsense from him again.

,,Aomine-kun?" Kuroko stopped suddenly and looked surprised at me.

,,I didn't know, that you too are such good friends."

,,We aren't friends."

,,And why is he texting you?"

,,He was only texting me because of yesterday." I waved him off again. What was special about that.

,,Yesterday? What happened yesterday?"

,,He suddenly stood at my door and we spent the day at the video hall." Told I Kuroko what happened yesterday. Nothing special, just two boys spending the day together.

,,In the video hall?"

,,Yeah, it was actually great and we had a lot of fun, except that Aomine was really good at these stupid games, even at these, were you can win these stuffed animals!" I rolled with my eyes. ,,Okay, he gave me the stuffed animal later but-" But before I could say more stopped Kuroko me.

,,Kagami, you sound like a little girl in love."

,,What?" I looked shocked at him and blushed.

Me? In love? With Aomine? Never!

,,You are crazy!" I turned angry around and walked away.

,,Kagami wait! Where are you going?" Yelled Kuroko after me. ,,That's rude!"

Rude my ass, thought I only and kept going.

,,Home!" I yelled back, but ke going and left Kuroko behind.

I just wanted to get away. I was still red in the face and I didn't want him to see me like that.

We were on the way home from training and Kuroko could walk home alone this time.

* * *

Now it was Friday and it rang at my door.

,,I'm coming." I yelled through my apartment and went to the door.

,,Hey." I smiled and let Aomine in.

,,Hey." He went past me and threw his stuff on the couch.

We still had some contact through the week, since I texted everyday with Aomine, so he told me, that he had a match near my house and I invited him over.

I knew, that he would come anyway, so I just invited him over. I don't like these spontaneous visits.

,,Can I quickly take a shower or is the food ready?"

,,Don't tell me you actually played in a test match." Smirked I and walked with a big grin into the kitchen.

,,Tz, what's wrong with that?" He asked offended.

,,Nothing, It's great!" I smiled at him.

,,So what are you cooking?" Came Aomine also into the kitchen and stopped behind me.

,,Curry. I thought, that I would cook it for Kuroko's birthday Party and I wanted you to test it."

,,Mhmm.. Smells good." He suddenly put his arm around me and I swallowed.

,,Here. Try it." I handed him the stick with the food and he ate it.

,,It tastes good." He smiled at me, whereupon I blushed and looked quickly away.

,,Thanks." I said a bit embarrassed.

Since Kuroko had said these things, I blushed every time when I texted or spoke with him.

That was all Kuroko's fault! I've only seen Aomine as a good friend but now...

,,I'm going to take a shower." He let go of me and disappeared into the bathroom.

I exhaled heavily.

No matter what was going on with me, it had to stop.

We understood each other pretty good now and I didn't want to ruin everything. Aomine was a boy, just like me and I had no feelings for him!

Aomine came quickly out of the bathroom, while I cooked and had already set the table.

,,It looks great." He smiled and sat down at the table.

,,Eat as much as you can." I smiled.

,,Thank you." He smiled back and I immediately started to eat, before I could blush again.

No idea why, but his smile was really nice and made me blush immediately.

Also Aomine started to eat.

* * *

After dinner Aomine lay on the couch and waited, until I had cleaned the kitchen. He had offended me his help, what really surprised me, but I friendly declined it.

I couldn't stand it, when something in my kitchen stood in a different place.

And I couldn't imagine, that Aomine did something like that often and I hadbo desire to explain him, how to wash the plates.

When I was finally finished with everything, was Aomine still laying on the couch.

I quietly went to the Couch and saw, that he had fallen asleep.

I smiled shortly. He looked really cute, when he was asleep, but my smile quickly disappeared.

Again Kuroko's words came into my mind.

Had I really feelings from him?

I knelt quietly beside the couch and looked into his sleeping face.

He was good looking, really tall, he was also my biggest rival in basketball and we got along quiet well.

Actually, it we be no wonder, if I really start liking him.

Completely in thoughts stroked I through his hair. They were pretty soft to my surprise.

Completely lost in thoughts I leaned over his head and even thought about kissing him.

When my lips came his lips closer, I got up, before I could really kiss him.

I had no idea whether I liked him or not, but that would never happen.

And I was sure, that Aomine also didn't want that.

He was probably dreaming of his favorite model, while I played with the thought, that I really liked him.

,,Pathetic..." I muttered and stood up.

Shortly I went in my room to calm down.

When I came back, he was still sleeping on my couch and I woke him up and threw him out of my apartment. I didn't want to be with him any longer. Who knows, what I would do in the next moment.

* * *

,,Oi! Kagami! Open the fucking door." Yelled Aomine annoyed through the door and stepped a few times against it.

,,Moment! I'm almost done." I also yelled through the door.

,, Let me in!"

,,Forget it! You would only disturb me again, when I'm changing."

,,So what?"

But I simple ignored that and pulled my pants on.

Aomine was too early anyway. We had agreed to meet at 9 am, but no it was 8.40 am.

I was almost done, but I had never expected, that he would show up that early.

It was Aomine! He never came to the right time.

Even when he had an important match, he always came 10 minutes later.

,,Bakagami! Come on!" He kicked against the door again and I sighed loudly.

,,I'm coming, Ahomine." I finally opened the door and blinked surprised.

Aomine was styled and looked incredibly good. I'm sure the girls would certainly stare at him all the time.

,,Wow." It came now from Aomine and interrupted my thoughts.

,,What?" I asked, closing the door behind me.

,,You can actually look good, when you're not stuck in sports clothes." He grinned cheekily at me.

,,Shut up." I turned quickly around, so that he couldn't see, how red I had become and locked the door.

,,Come on! Let's go." He went ahead and I followed him.

,,Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." I sighed and put my key in my pocket.

,,Are you having an idea for a gift?" I asked, when we walked to the station.

,,Not really. All I know is, that he likes Basketball." He sighed.

,,We will find something." I nudged him slightly in the side and smiled at him.

,,I hope so." He turned his head away quickly, but I could see his red cheek and smiled even more.

Aomine could be really sweet sometimes.

And of course I was right. All the girls were staring at him and slowly it began to annoy me, but Aomine however paid no attention to the other people and turned his full attention to me.

What really surprised me!

Some of the girls, who looked at him and tried to flirt with him were really hot and pretty, but Aomine ignored everyone.

Creepy!

But if I'm honest, I also liked that.

We went to a few stores, fooled around a lot and had a lot of fun.

The day was really great and despite all the small fights we had, we could both still find something for Kuroko.

After finishing the shopping tour, we sat in a Restaurant and ate a few burgers.

Well I ate a few, Aomine only ate two.

But he didn't seem to be interested, since he never asked me how I could eat that much and I loved that.

Normally, the people are making fun of me and ask me, how I could eat that much, but he just sat there and looked at me.

Somehow he reminded me a bit of Kuroko, who always sat next to me and drank his milkshake, while I was eating.

,,Oi, can't you eat probably, you little pig." I suddenly heard Aomine saying and blushed, when he suddenly stretched his hand out and stroked some ketchup with his thumb from the corner of my mouth.

But I blushed even more, when I saw his face.

He was smiling slightly and was also a bit red in the face.

Fuck!

Slowly it was to late to deny it.

I apparently had feelings for him.

,,Wooah!" I said panicked, took a napkin and quickly wiped his thumb off.

But Aomine only laughed loud and I blushed again.

I wish I would die right now, while my heart was beating wildly in my chest.

Shortly, I looked again at Aomine and one thing was sure:

I had a big problem!

This smile of his would kill me one day.

After I had eat, we went to the basketball court and played an one-on-one.

* * *

After a long day I finally arrived home. I just wanted to fall on my couch and to do nothing more, than strechting out my arm to get the remote control, if there wasn't a small problem.

The small problem was Aomone, who simple walked in my apartment, before I could say anything.

I sighed annoyed and closed the door.

,,Don't you have a home?" I sighed annoyed and threw my jacket and my keys on the couch.

,,Sure, but there is no one cooking for me." He grinned at me and I just sighed loudly again.

I had just noticed, that I liked Aomine more than I wanted it, but I couldn't sort my ideas since Aomine was always at my side.

,,Hey, what's wrong with you!" He suddenly stood in front of me and looked a bit worried at me.

I looked briefly at me, but my heart started beating loud again and I was afraid, that he could hear it.

Of course I knew that it would be impossible, but it was beating like crazy.

,,Nothing, I'm just a little tired." I cracked briefly with my neck and walked past him into the kitchen.

,,Hey!" He grabbed my arm quickly, before I could disappear into the kitchen.

,,Is really everything okay?" He looked now even more worried at me and I could understand it. I absolutely didn't act like myself, but what should I do?

Every time I saw him my heart was beating so hard against my ribs that it hurt and with every body contact, I got goose bumps and every smile that Aomine gave me, I was completely red in the face.

I couldn't be near him, without him noticing anything sooner or later. He would notice it, even if Aomine was an idiot. But on the other hand I really wanted to be near him.

I slowly started to lose my mind.

,,Yeah, everything is fine." I smiled sadly at him.

,,So what do you want to eat?" I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I stuck my head in and looked for some food.

But suddenly closed the refrigerator and I stepped surprised back.

Aomine suddenly stood beside me and had closed the refrigerator with one hand. ,,You don't have to cook." He said suddenly.

,,But I'm hungry." I looked confused at him.

,,I'll take care if the food." He said suddenly serious and I couldn't help but to laugh.

,,Hey!" Aomine blushed immediately a bit and I stopped laughing and smiled at him. Gosh, he could be so cute sometimes.

,,I'll take care of the food, while you gonna take a long bath." He grabbed me and pushed me out of the kitchen.

,,Wooah! Hey, wait!" I said completely confused and surprised, while Aomine simply pushed me into the living room.

,,Don't worry, I will cook and you can relax in the bathtub." He pushed me into the living room.

I stumbled shortly a fee steps, before I turned confused around.

,,You're scaring me." I looked confused at him.

Not only that he wanted to cook, no now he was also considerate. What the hell happened with the Aomine, who never cared about others and never cared about the feelings of the people around him.

,,And you are scaring me, when you are so quiet, so we are even." He only laughed and waved me off.

I looked briefly skeptical at him, before I turned around and walked a few steps to the bathroom.

Shortly I stopped again and turned around, but Aomine was still standing there and waved me off.

That somehow afraid me but on the other hand was it pretty cute.

And I really didn't want to cook and a bath sounded awesome.

I quickly lay down in the warm water and closed my eyes. My muscles relaxed instantly and I enjoyed it.

This was clearly a great idea of Aomine and all my doubts were blown away.

I just hoped, that he didn't put my kitchen on fire, but I could think about that later...


	3. Chapter 3

**But at some point it got too hot for me and I got out of the tub. Shortly I showered with cold water, before I dried myself off and I tied a towel around my waist.**

 **I opened the door and smelled something. But I smelled no fire, only food and it smelled pretty good.**

 **,,Aomine?" I yelled through the half apartment. I didn't want him to see me like that.**

 **,,Good is almost done." He only yelled back and it sound far away, so I dared to come out of the bath and quickly walked into my room.**

 **I immediately closed the door and dressed myself as fast as I could. Aomine apparently didn't know how to cook, when he walked into a bedroom, which I already had experienced.**

 **I quickly pulled my underwear on and my shirt, when the door opened.**

 **,,Bakagami, are you ready?" He just came in and I sighed loudly.**

 **Of course he just came in without knocking.**

 **,,In a minute. I just want to get in my pants." I sighed again, but Aomine just grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the bedroom.**

 **,,You are wearing something. Don't act like a girl." He said and I blushed again. Normally I wouldn't care, but this was Aomine.**

 **SoI let him pull me into the living room, where I stopped a bit surprised.**

 **Aomine had really managed to cook. And he even set the table.**

 **,,Woow." I said stunned. ,,That looks good."**

 **,,I know." He grinned arrogantly and pulled me to the table.**

 **,,If you can cook yourself, why do I have to cook all the time?" I sighed, when we both sat down.**

 **,,Is that a joke?" Laughed Aomine. ,,Because your food tastes a hundred time better."**

 **Again I blushed and quickly look down at the plate, before he could see it.**

 **The food didn't look perfect. Some food needed a few minutes more, while some other food was already slightly burned, but it didn't taste bad.**

 **And I was incredibly happy and loved it, that he had made it.**

 **If someone would have told me last week, that Aomine would cook for me, I would die from laughing.**

 **Although the same would probably happen, if someone had told me, that I would develop feelings for him.**

 **Again I sighed louder than I really wanted.**

 **,,What's wrong? Isn't it good?" Asked Aomine now worried.**

 **,,No no! It tastes great!" I smiled sadly at him.**

 **That's what I didn't want to happen.**

 **We had a great day together and had a lot of fun, but my thoughts were somewhere else.**

 **I probably acted really rude towards him, but I couldn't help it.**

 **,,So? What's wrong with you then?"**

 **,,It has nothing to do with you." I smiled at him.**

 **,,I'm just have something in my mind." I sighed and stood up. ,,Sorry, I need a moment for me." I said with bowed head and went out onto my balcony.**

 **I felt, how Aomine's eyes followed me, what made me even sadder.**

 **Outside und I exhaled loudly.**

 **Since Kuroko had said these things to me, all I could thing about was Aomine.**

 **I wish it wasn't like that, but I had to accept it.**

 **I liked Aomine.**

 **I wish I could hide it and just be friends with him, just like the last few days.**

 **I sighed again and looked over the rooftops.**

 **I wondered what I should do now.**

 **Should I say it Aomine?**

 **Should I talk about it with someone?**

 **And more importantly: Should I go on distance?**

 **But just the simple thought of it let my chest hurt.**

 **,,Kagami?" I heard suddenly heard the balcony door open and how Aomine walked out.**

 **,,Is really everything okay?" He walked now beside me and also looked over the city's rooftops.**

 **I sighed again. ,,Sorry... I'm just thinking too much."**

 **,,You can think?" Aomine grinned now at me with his arrogant and teasing smile and I really don't know why, but I had to start laughing.**

 **,,Asshole." I hit him gently against his arm and smiled at him.**

 **,,I like you better like that." He smiled at me, whereupon I blushed again.**

 **We both looked forward again and were silent. No one said a word, but the mood was not bad.**

 **It somehow felt great to be here with him, like we were actually pretty close right know and understand each other, even without words.**

* * *

 **,,Don't be such a bitch!" Said Aomine annoyed at the other side of the telephone call.**

 **But I just sighed again.**

 **Two weeks had past, since we last saw each other.**

 **He had asked me several times, but I always said, that I had no time and even aswered shortly to his massages.**

 **I just hoped that my feelings would disappear, when he didn't have much contact, but that didn't work.**

 **I missed this arrogant asshole.**

 **,,Normally you never miss a basketball match!"**

 **,,But I really-" I wanted to say an excuse, but Aomine didn't let me finish talking.**

 **,,Murasakibara and one of his team are also there."**

 **,,Tatsuya?" I asked immediately.**

 **,,I-" Said Aomine a bit surprised about my answer, but this time it was me, who stopped him.**

 **,,All right! I'm in. See you there." I ended the call happy.**

 **I hadn't seen Tatsuya in forever and always learned something new.**

 **I got ready and went to the basketball court, where Aomine, Murasakibara und Tatsuya already had a little match.**

 **,,Oi! Bakagami." Yelled Aomine, when he saw me.**

 **,,Hey!" I waved at them and put my stuff on the side.**

 **,,Finally!" He smiled at me and threw the ball at me.**

 **,,Sorry, something retarded me." I smiled and threw the ball at him, when I stopped in front of them.**

 **,,Tatsuya." I smiled and walked to the black haired boy.**

 **,,Taiga." He smiled at me and ruffled through my hair. ,,Have you grown taller again?"**

 **,,Maybe a little." I laughed happily. I had really missed spending time with him. I just noticed that.**

 **Suddenly I felt a pain in my back and turned around. ,,Ouch." I said painful and saw Aomine, how he caught the ball again.**

 **,,Hey! What the fuck are you doing?" I asked him angry. This asshole had actually thrown the ball at me.**

 **,,If you are finally finished with flirting, we can start playing now." He said annoyed and let the ball circling on his finger.**

 **,,What's wrong, Ahomine? Jealous?" I grinned provocatively.**

 **,,Tz!" He hissed me only and threw the ball in the basket in front of him.**

 **,,What's wrong? Is he really jealous?" It came now from Murasakibara. Tatsuya and I looked at each other briefly before we started to laugh.**

 **,,I'm not." Bleated Aomine when he came back with the ball.**

 **,,I just thought, that we are here to play basketball, that's all." He said arrogant and now looked at me.**

 **,,Yeah, that's the Aomine I know." I sighed only but had to smile.**

 **The Aomine, who had cooked for me and was worried about me was great, but that was the Aomine in which I fell in love.**

 **,,Oi, what's that supposed to mean?" He asked me immediately.**

 **But I just laughed and waved him off.**

 **,,So who plays with whom?" I smiled now in the round.**

 **,,You're asking that?" Aomine now walked now beside me and put his arm around me. ,,We're gonna destroy them." He looked now at Tatsuya.**

 **I looked skeptical at him. Something about his eyes were different, but I couldn't say what.**

 **,,What? That-" Wanted Murasakibara complain, but Tatsuya interrupted him.**

 **,,No problem."**

 **,,What? But-"**

 **,,Don't worry. Together we will defeat these two easily." Smiled the black-haired at his teammate, who nodded.**

 **,,Good! Then let's get started." Grinned Aomine now and threw the ball in the air, while Murasakibara and I jumped to reach the ball.**

 **,,I can't anymore." I said breathlessly and sat down on the ground.**

 **,,I'm totally exhausted." Sat Tatsuya down beside me, breathing heavily.**

 **I don't know how long we played, but it seemed to me like hours. I barely had the power to stand on my legs, while Aomine and Murasakibara looked still pretty fit.**

 **Aomine tossed alone a few baskets and Murasakibara was gone to buy sweets.**

 **,,They are monsters." I sighed and looked at Aomine.**

 **You could say about Aomine what you wanted, but the way he threw his baskets was special and it never got boring to watch him.**

 **,,Say Taiga, what is actually between you two?" Cracked me Tatsuya suddenly out of my thoughts.**

 **,,What do you mean?" I looked at him, confused.**

 **,,Since when are you two friend and understand each other so good, that Aomine gets jealous?" He grinned.**

 **,,Oh you mean about earlier." I was slightly red and laughed. I thought, that he had noticed something.**

 **,,That was just a joke."**

 **,,Oh really? Aomine's eyes told me something quite different."**

 **,,What? Do you-" I wanted to ask him, but I a voice I know jolted us out of our conversation and we both looked aside.**

 **,,Tatsuya! Taiga!" Beamed a blond woman and walked towards us.**

 **,,Do you two know that chick?" Walked Aomine now to us.**

 **,,Yeah." Sighed Tatsuya and I nodded.**

 **,,She is our master." I explained.**

 **,,What? Master?" Looked Aomine surprised and we both nodded.**

 **Alex stopped in front of us and smiled.**

 **,,Hallo Alex." Smiled Tatsuya.**

 **,,Alex." I smiled also at here. Normally I would stand up, but my legs had no power anymore.**

 **,,Oh and you have to be the famous Aomine Daiki, aren't you?" Smiled Alex.**

 **,,Yeah, I am." Looked Aomine skeptically at her.**

 **,,I am Alexandra Garcia. I have seen a few games from you. You're really good." She smiled at him.**

 **,,Tz, of course I am." He grinned arrogantly again and I just sighed.**

 **Yeah, that was the idiot, in which I had to fall in love.**

 **,,Aomine, you should not-" I wanted to warn him, that he should better not go so close to Alex. but it was too late.**

 **Alex came closer to him and kissed him.**

 **,,What the-" Pressed Aomine her away and brushed his mouth up with his arm.**

 **,,Alex has a kissing bug." I laughed and Tatsuya had to grinned easy.**

 **Aomine walked behind me and sat down to hide behind me like a little girl.**

 **,,What's wrong with you? It's just a little kiss!" Asked Alex completely innocent.**

 **,,Not everyone wants that." Smile Tatsuya about the reaction of Aomine and took his water bottle in his hand.**

 **,,He's right." I agreed and also drank some water from my bottle.**

 **,,Taiga! I missed you!" He Alex now knelt before me and came dangerously close to me, but before I could press her away, intervened Aomine.**

 **,,Forget it, Lady!" He put his hand on my mouth.**

 **,,That's what I meant." Laughed Tatsuya at me, while Aomine and Alex began to argue, while Aomine even more pressed me against him.**

 **I didn't know if he did it on purpose, but actually I did not care. I enjoyed the proximity to him.**

 **Also this time he radiated heat and I loved it.**

* * *

 **,,Why exactly are you here?" I asked my counterpart skeptical.**

 **,,You said, that you would go shopping today." Looked Aomine now skeptical at me.**

 **,,Yes, I will but why are YOU here?"**

 **,,Aomine-kun?" Asked now even Kuroko surprised, when he suddenly appeared beside me.**

 **I screamed surprised, when he suddenly stood beside me.**

 **,,Kuroko!" I shouted mad at him, but he ignored me.**

 **,,What are you doing here, Aomine-kun?" He only asked him.**

 **,,I'm here to pick Bakagami up.**

 **,,What?" I asked surprised, but before I could disagree, grabbed Aomine my arm and pulled me after him.**

 **,,See ya, Tetsu." He wave at Kuroko again, before we turned around the corner and he let go of me.**

 **I stopped shortly and also he stopped.**

 **,,You're serious?" I asked skeptically.**

 **,,What?" He asked me arrogant.**

 **,,Do you really want to go shopping with me for the Party.**

 **,,Of course. Otherwise I wouldn't have pick you up from school, Baka!" Grinned Aomine and started walking again.**

 **,,Asshole." I sighed, but followed him.**

 **I never thought, that he would come to my school to pick me up.**

 **Yesterday, I had texted him, that I would go shopping today after school for Kuroko's party, but I never expected, that he suddenly would pick me up and come with me.**

 **But if I'm honest, I found it incredibly sweet.**

 **And some help was never bad.**

 **The party was tomorrow and I still needed to prepare a lot.**

* * *

 **Annoyed I sighed and tried to make some space for me.**

 **Once again it was the best time to take the train. I hated it, when so many people were in one room.**

 **Although I was big and strong, but in situation like that it didn't reslly help much.**

 **What was even more distressed me was, that Aomine was incredibly close to me. He could not help it, after all, the train was full, but it was uncomfortable. I didn't want to be so close to him. My heart almost jumps out of my chest, so quickly raced it there.**

 **,,Oi!" I heard him talking and looked at him.**

 **,,What?"**

 **,,Why-" He wanted to ask me something, when he was suddenly pushed from behind and came even closer to me. He quickly drew his hand behind me, so that he couldn't fall onto me.**

 **Great, now he was even closer.**

 **I quickly looked away, hoping that my face wasn't as red as a tomato.**

 **,,Oi!" Said Aomine now a little louder and I looked at him again.**

 **,,Why are you avoiding me?" He asked me suddenly and I opened my mouth, surprised.**

 **Had he really just ask me that?**

 **,,W-Where did you get such an idea?" I asked still surprised.**

 **,,You answer hardly on my texts and you are always saying no to an one-on-one." Looked Aomine me now deep into my eyes.**

 **,,What are you talking about?" I tried to overplay my nervousness with laughing. ,,We played last week against Tatsuya and Murasakibara."**

 **,,You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Remained Aomine steadfast.**

 **Again, I sighed loudly.**

 **,,I told you, that I have a lot to think about lately, that's all."**

 **,,Oh, come on!" He got a little angry. ,,That can't be everything!"**

 **,,Aomine please." I sighed again.**

 **I didn't want to have that talk and the worst was, that I couldn't go away.**

 **,,Okay fine. If you don't want to talk about it. It's your business."**

 **,,Tanks." I smiled sadly at him.**

 **,,But tell me one thing." He looked now seriously at me and came a bit closer.**

 **,,W-What." I gulped.**

 **,,If I did something to you, you have to tell me." Firdt I looked speechless at him, before I started laughing loudly.**

 **,,Oi, what's so funny!" Asked Aomine immediately and the people around us looked funny at me, but I couldn't stop laughing.**

 **He could be such an idiot sometimes.**

 **,,Hey! If-" He wanted to complain again, but stopped, when I put my hand on his shoulder.**

 **,,Aomine, you're such an idiot." I said with a big grin on his face, before I laughed again.**

 **,,Hey Bakagami! I'm serious-" But again I interrupted him.**

 **,,This has nothing to do with you. Don't worry." I smiled at him**

 **,,Are you sure?" He asked skeptical.**

 **,,Yes." I smiled again.**

 **,,Good. Because I don't like saying it, but I started liking you." Got Aomine a bit red and turned around.**

 **,,Wait, what?" I also blushed, trying to turn Aomine back around, but he refused.**

 **Had I just heard right?**

 **Had Aomine said that he likes me?**

 **,,That's our stadion! We have to get out of here." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the train, when the doors opened.**

 **,,I like you too..." I stammered, but Aomine looked with bis eyes at me, before he turned around again and we both blushed even more.**

 **I tried shortly to pull my hand away, since it was kind of embarrassing, but Aomine only increased the pressure and I stopped it.**

 **The stadion was full, so nobody would notice it anyway. Even if someone would notice it, I didn't mind.**

 **I was so happy and was kind of afraid, that my heart would stop any minute.**

* * *

 **My thoughts were like blown away.**

 **I just wanted to get out and wanted to bring continents between us, but that was forgotten.**

 **Of course I had somewhere a few jitters, that something might happen and that he would notice my feelings, but I repressed these thoughts-**

 **Aomine himself had said, that he would like me. Of course I knew that he meant it in another way, friendly and not like I like him.**

 **But I was so happy that he liked me, that I didn´t mind that at the moment.**

 **We were silently walking through the station and for a moment I was afraid, that it would remain so weird between us, but on the way to the shop everything had relaxed.**

 **We fooled around, insulted us, exactly as before and I was happy. And if I was honest, I had missed that.**

 **The last days I was really afraid, that it would never be like that again, but that was over now.**

 **Aomine sat down in the shopping cart, but I dumped the cart just slightly, whereupon he fell screaming out of the cart.**

 **The people in the store looked annoyed at us, but I laughed, when Aomine slowly got up from the floor and looked angry at me.**

 **,, Sorry, but I'm not your Mam and you're not my child." I grinned and walked with the shopping cart past him.**

 **,,Tz." He hissed angry and walked offended after me. ,,You at least hadn´t to push me out." He muttered.**

 **,,Stop bitching." I laughed again.**

 **The people always thing, that Aomine is arrogant and an asshole and sure, is that, but most of the time is like a little kid.**

 **And I loved that about him.**

 **There weren´t many people, who knows this side of him and it meant a lot to me, that I was one of it.**

 **,,Tz, whatever." He nudged me in the side.**

 **,,Ouch." I looked angry at him, but forgot my anger quickly, when he smiled at me.**

 **,,Idiot." I sighed and we walked side by side through the store.**

 **,,So what do we need?" He looked at me.**

 **,,Moment..." I searched in my pocket after the note I had written yesterday and handed it Aomine.**

 **,,So much? You wnat to buy the whole store?" He looked a bit shocked at me. The list was quite long.**

 **,,20 people are coming, of course we need more than usual, idiot." I laughed and nudged him slightly into his side.**

 **Aomine just looked at me with his arrogant look and I had to laugh again.**

 **,,Don´t be like that and bring me the eggs. I´m looking for the meat." I grinned and went on with the cart.**

 **Meanwhile I had already such a good mood, that I even started to whistel, when I took the meat in my hand to look at it.**

 **It was for Kuroko´s birthday Party and I wanted to do something special, so I also wanted the better meat.**

 **,,Oi, Bakagami." Aomine interrupted me and I turned around to him.**

 **,,Aho?" I asked.**

 **,,What eggs do you want?" He asked me and showed me two egg cartons in his hand.**

 **,,The quail eggs." I laughed and turned around again. I also started whistling again.**

 **But Aomine just looked confused at the cartons.**

 **Satisfied, I put the meat into the cart and turned back to him, but he was still standing there, looking at the boxes, confused.**

 **,,The blue box, you idiot." I started to laugh, whereupon he only turned angry around.**

 **,,Shut up, Bakagami." He looked at me but I only laughed.**

 **I was wrong. He was worse than a child. He couldn´t even give me the right eggs.**

 **,,Yeah Yeah, Ahomine." I grinned and took the box, put it in the cart and started walking away.**

 **,,Tz." I heard him, before he walked after me, just like a little offended dog.**

 **I thought it was cute, when he was like that.**

 **But most of all I loved him, when he was like always. The arrogant and idiotic asshole.**

 **Although he was an effort and an ass, when he was like that, but it was the true Aomine.**

 **Of course, he also had other sites. I had seen some sweet and some frightening sides and all belonged to him, and I liked them all.**

 **It was official: I was completely and irrevocably in love with Aomine.**

 **I loved him, every side of him.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last Part of the Story :)**

 **It´s not the best End, sorry for that :) - STill hope you like it :)**

* * *

 **Then it was finally time for Kuroko's surprise party.**  
 **Aomine came in the morning to me and helped me the best he could with the preparations.**  
 **We placed my couch and furniture aside and placed a large table in the middle of the room.**  
 **Then we hung out a few garlands, although Aomine bleated only again.**  
 **Of course I knew, that Kuroko was not getting 8 and garlands were more suitable for children, but how else should we arrange the room? And garlands and balloons were better than nothing!**  
 **After that I went into the kitchen and prepared the food, while Aomine was about to blow up the balloons.**  
 **I had to hold back my laugh, since Aomine behaved as if he had never done that before.**  
 **At some point I could no longer watch it and helped him.**  
 **After that we stood together in the kitchen and cooked.**  
 **To my surprise, he was better in the kitchen and was even a little help.**

* * *

 **In the afternoon, the doorbell rang and Momoi and Kise came in.**  
 **Luckily, they brought the drinks that I wanted and we put them in the refrigerator.**  
 **Shortly after that came all the other guests and it was time for me to pick Kuroko up at the meeting point.**  
 **Yesterday I had agreed with him, that I would pick him up at the basketball court near the school.**  
 **,,Well, I'm gone then." I yelled yelled through my apartment and everyone turned around to me.**  
 **,,Don't ruin it, Kagamicchi." Grinned Kise at me.**  
 **,,Tz, I won't." I clicked with my tongue, but smiled.**

 **Everything looked good and everyone knew the plan.**  
 **Admittedly it was not a difficult plan. I would pick Kuroko up and Kise call unnoticed, before we stood in front of my apartment.**  
 **That would be the sign, that the other guys should turn off the light and should be hiding.**  
 **,,Oi, Bakagami." It suddenly came from Aomine, who stood in front of me, just when I drew my jacket on.**  
 **,,What is it, Ahomine." I sighed and glanced at the clock in the living room. ,,I am in a hurry. I'm late."**  
 **,,Well, I come with you." He grinned only and grabbed now his jacket.**  
 **,,What? But-" I stood there a little surprised, but Aomine just grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the apartment.**  
 **I briefly looked at him, before I turned to the others around. But they also looked surprised and I blushed a bit.**  
 **For them it had to be completely new, that Aomine behaved like that.**  
 **I had already experienced, that he behaved like that, but even for me it was still surprising and new.**  
 **,,Idiot..." I sighed, when he walked out of the building. ,,What? Why am I an idiot, Bakagami?"**  
 **And then we started to fight again, who was more stupid.**

* * *

 **,,Kuroko!" I yelled, when we both finally arrived at the meeting point.**  
 **A little later than agreed, but I was never on time, but I felt bad. It was his birthday and he had waited in the cold.**

 **,,Kagami-kun..." Turned Kuroko around and I waved to him.**  
 **,,And Aomine-kun." He added, when he saw him next to me. I immediately blushed.**  
 **He was already thinking, that there was something between us and now he also appeared at our meeting point.**  
 **Awesome.**  
 **Now Kuroko just had to think, that Aomine and me were together. ,,What are you doing here Aomine-kun?" He asked him now.**  
 **,,I was the whole day at Bakagami's place anyway, so I decided to come along." He said as if it was nothing special.**  
 **,,You have spent the whole day together" Looked Kuroko at Aomine, before his gaze went to me.**  
 **I immediately blushed again.**  
 **,,Shut up, Ahomine." I said and hit him on his back and he stumbled surprised a few steps forward. ,,Oi! What are you doing?" He yelled at me, but I just looked angry at him, whereupon he stopped.**  
 **,,Let's go. I'm cold." I turned around and walked back to my apartment.**  
 **The two watched after me for a moment, before they followed me.**  
 **,,What's wrong with him?" Asked Aomine softly, but I could hear it, since Aomine had no idea what was quiet. For him it was quiet, but for others it was normal speaking. ,,You're really dumb sometimes, Aomine-kun." It came now from Kuroko and Aomine only began to yell again.**  
 **,,What do you mean?" He stopped a little shocked, while we just went on.**  
 **,,Oi! Kagami. Tetsu!" He yelled after us, but we only sighed and walked on.**

* * *

 **The little drama with Aomine was the best distraction for Kuroko and I quickly called Kise.**

 **After 2 Minutes we arrived my apartment and I opened the door and all was dark and silent. Thank God!**  
 **It was planned and discussed, but with all characters that were in my apartment that was more of a miracle.**  
 **,,Come on." I stood in the doorway and asked the others in.**  
 **,,Why don't you turn on the light, Kagami-kun." Said Kuroko a little confused, but went passt me inside, followed closely by Aomine.**  
 **,,I will.." I sighed and then closed the door behind us.**  
 **Now it was really dark, since no light came from entering the hall inside.**  
 **,,Kagami-kun."**  
 **,,Yeah yeah." I grinned and grabbed Kuroko and pulled him into the living room. It was after all my apartment and I was able to walk around in the dark.**  
 **,,Kagami-kun? What-" But before he could ask me, what was going on I screamed ,,now" and the light went on.**  
 **,,Surprise." Everyone jumped out. ,,Happy Birthday!" Were all smiling happy and began to clap, while Kuroko just stood in the middle of the room and looked a little surprised around. - ,,You did not expect that, ne Kurokocchi." Walked Kise now to him and smiled at him.**  
 **,,Not really, no." He blinked a little confused.**  
 **,,I have said so." Grinned Kise again and turned around to everyone.**  
 **,,But that is probably because I do not have birthday today."**  
 **,,Whaaaat?" Turned Kise immediately around and we all looked completely surprised at him.**  
 **I couldn't believe it. Had he really just say that?**

 **,,What?" I blinked surprise.**  
 **,,Oi, Tetsu! That's not funny!" Said Aomine bit angry. ,,Sorry Aomine-kun. But that's not a joke." ,,I haven't expected something else, when Kagami was planning all this." Grinned Midorima immediately and I blushed.**  
 **,,Hey! Aomine asked me to help him!" I immediately pointed at him.**  
 **,,Help him?" Looked now Kuroko confused at me.**  
 **,,Yeah! Momoi instructed him to plan something for his birthday..." I said convinced, but when I looked at Momoi, I was not so sure anymore.**  
 **She looked totally surprised.**  
 **,,And then he came to me and asked me for help..." I looked now confused at Aomine.**  
 **Slowly I understood nothing anymore. What the hell was going on?**  
 **,,Aomine asked for your help?" Looked Kuroko now somewhat surprised.**  
 **,,Woooah? Really?" Asked now Kise disbeliefed and I could understand that. I was surprised too at the beginning.**  
 **,,Yes-" I said still totally confused.**  
 **But when I looked at Aomine, I stopped.**  
 **Aomine's mouth fell open and looked as if he had fallen from the clouds.**

 **,,Fuck..." He said in utter shock.**  
 **,,I've completely forgotten." He put immediately shocked his hand over his mouth and blushed.**  
 **,,What do you mean?" I asked now totally confused.**  
 **,,Well... I've didn't all this because of Tetsu's birthday." Scratched he embarrassed the back of his head.**  
 **,,What do you mean?" I asked even more confused.**  
 **,,Well..." He got even redder. ,,Come on, Aominicchi. What do you mean?" Asked Kisa examined.**  
 **,,I think I know it." Interrupted Kuroko us now.**  
 **,,Oh yeah?" I asked him skeptically. How the hell would he know?**  
 **,,Aomine-kun likes you and wanted to spend time with you. He just didn't know how he should do this and lied about my birthday." I immediately blushed and looked to Aomine, who looked embarrassed at the ground.**  
 **,,And at some point he just forgot the lie and now we are here. Isn't that right, Aomine-kun?"**  
 **,,Wooaah really? Are you really in love with Kagamicchi?" Asked Kisa immediately.**  
 **,,So he was jealous." It came now from Murosakibara and I turned briefly to him and saw, how Tastuya smiled and agreed.**  
 **But suddenly someone grabbed my hand and I turned around, but Aomine already pulled me to my room and closed the door.**

* * *

 **Now we stood there.**  
 **I was standing in my room, looking everywhere, just not at Aomine, while he stood at the door and looked at the floor.**  
 **,,Sorry..." He said suddenly and I looked at him.**  
 **,,What do you mean?" I said irritably.**  
 **,,Are you sorry, that you lied to me or that I threw a birthday party, even though no one has birthday?" I was getting angrier.**  
 **,,For both." He said seriously and walked towards me.**

 **,,Tz, don't wanna hear that." I said angrily and went back a little. I wanted a lot of distance between us at the moment.**  
 **,,I'm sorry." Said Aomine again and just kept walking toward me, while I went back and back, until I arrived at my bed and fell backwards on it.**  
 **,,I just didn't know how to talk to you. You hated me and I was just too cowardly to simply talk to you." He came closer and stopped right in front of my bed.**  
 **,,But I don't regret anything." He said suddenly and I could see a little sparkle in his eyes, which made me swallow loudly.**  
 **,,Kagami-" He suddenly knelt down on my legs and I waved with my hands in front of his face around.**  
 **,,W-What are you doing?" I asked immediately panicked and blushed slightly, but Aomine just grabbed my hands and pushed them down, so that I could look in his eyes.**  
 **,,What I'm saying is... I love you, Bakagami." He said serious, but I could see a small red shadow on his cheeks.**  
 **He he was also seriously!**  
 **,,A-Are you serious?" I asked in shock and also blushed.**  
 **,,D-Did you really do this, so that you could get closer to me?"**  
 **,,Yes..." He said something embarrassed.**  
 **,,But what was with Momoi?" I asked confused.**  
 **He had been talking with her on the phone. I sat beside him.**  
 **,,Oh that." He had to laugh shortly. ,,That was not Momoi." He let now go of my hands and I dropped them on the bed. ,,What do you mean? Who was it?" ,,A girl from my class. She owed me something."**  
 **I looked briefly surprised at her, before I started to laugh.**  
 **,,Oi, why are you laughing?" He was slightly red and grabbed my shoulders and shook me a little.**  
 **,,I can't believe how stupid you are." I wiped a tear from my eye.**  
 **,,Oi!" He said a bit angry now. ,,But everything is good now." I started to smile.**  
 **,,What do you think?"**  
 **,,I've noticed something in the time we spent together." ,,And that would be?" He asked a little confused.**  
 **,,That... I also have feelings for you." I immediately blushed and looked down. I couldn't look him in the eyes. That was far too embarrassing.**  
 **,,Kagami!" Said Aomine and I looked up, while he came immediately closer and kissed me.**

 **Somewhat surprised I tried to push him away, but returned the kiss quickly.**  
 **Aomine nibbled on my lower lip and I immediately opened my mouth and his tongue slipped into my mouth.**  
 **Aomine lay down between my legs, while our kiss grew ever wilder and more passionate.**  
 **,,Fuck..." I solved the kiss and looked at him, breathing heavily.**  
 **The sparkle in his eyes had become even bigger and his eyes were clouded with lust.**  
 **Simply sexy.**  
 **,,I want you..." He breathed shortly against my lips, before he kissed me eagerly again.**  
 **,,Mhmm..." I moaned into the kiss and now ran with my hands over Aomine's back, grabbed his shirt and pulled it slightly upwards.**  
 **Aomine broke the kiss and quickly took off the shirt.**  
 **Just when he had thrown it away and had again propped down on me, we got interrupted by a knock on the door.**  
 **,,Aomine-kun. Kagami-kun." It came through at the door and we stopped.**  
 **,,Yes?" I yelled through the door and was immediately blushed.**  
 **,,Are you coming out again?" ,,J-Just a moment." I was still red and we both stood up.**  
 **I waited, until Aomine had put on his shirt again before I went to the door and opened it.**  
 **Outside the door, everyone was waiting and looked at us and I know, that they had heard everything.**  
 **Immediately I was red like a tomato but also Aomine blushed.**

* * *

 **They laughed and made fun of us for the rest of the evening, but that didn't matter to us.**  
 **Aomine and I were together now.**  
 **I couldn't be happier, even if the circumstances of our coming together could have been better.**


End file.
